Volume 013
Freezing Volume 13 is a tankoban collection of previously published chapters from a monthly pulp manga magazine of the Freezing manga serial. Volume 013 Original Japanese edition * Comic: 195 pages * Title: フリージング Vol.13 * Imprint: Valkyrie Comics * Publisher: Kill Time Communications (KTC) * ISBN 978-4-7992-0212-8 * Publication date: 2012-02-29 * Dimensions: 18 x 13 x 2.2 cm * Author as credited: 林達永 * Illustrator as credited: 金光鉉 Summary Amelia discovers that Ohara has been making clones of Maria Lancelot as an unauthorized project using the E-Pandora Project as a cover-up that was doomed to fail from the start. Betrayed, Amelia attacks Scarlett, but the doctor has set up an electrical field that shocks Amelia. Instead of dying, Amelia's emotions overflow and her Stigmata responds, causing her to go berserk and turns into an actual Nova, instigating the 11th Nova Clash. The Type-Maria clones Scarlett was developing break out of their test tubes and Amelia absorbs them. The room begins to crumble and a large slab of the ceiling appears to crush the stunned Scarlett Ohara. The Pandoras begin to react to Amelia’s influence, and two Chevalier Pandora fully transform in to a Type-S and another new type of Nova. While Roxanne is able to resist Amelia's call, Satellizer L. Bridget and Rana Linchen are corrupted and turn into Nova Forms. The stand up and prepare to battle Chiffon Fairchild once more. Chiffon's once unstoppable defences are steadily broken through by Rana and Satellizer. Rana is able to generate eight clones of herself and Satellizer is given the strength to pierce through Chiffon's chest. Under Eugene's instruction, Kazuya performs an Omnidirectional Freezing to reach Rana and Satellizer, but it is Rana who saves Kazuya when he becomes lost in his own memories and then Satellizer by playfully threatening to steal Kazuya from her. The two return to normal and Chiffon explains to them that the 11th Nova Clash had begun. Meanwhile, Gengo Aoi has arrived at the base with Su-Na Lee, Louis L. Bridget, and Holly Rose in order to apprehend Marks Spencer for his crimes against the E-Pandora. Gengo takes full command of the situation and deploys the Chevalier to combat the Nova while Su-Na rallies the boys and girls of Genetics into the Nova Clash. Cassie Lockheart and Julia Munberk's battle ends in a draw and they proceed to assist their fellow Pandora with their Limiters, soon joined by Holly and Louis. With all forces converged on the Type-S and Unknown-Type Nova, the Type-Amelia makes its way to the Solar Furnace and it releases at least seventy Type-Maria clones from its body that Roxanne Elipton and her team must fight. Only Chiffon, Satellizer, Rana, Eugene, and Kazuya stand between Amelia and the Solar Furnace. Due to the severity of the situation, Chiffon gets serious, opening her eyes for the first time, and takes on Amelia. In ensuring battle, Chiffon demonstrates the totality of her might and eventually fully merges with her Volt Weapon to fire multiple particle beams at once. However, Chiffon's power comes at a steep price and her body begin breaking down. Chapters This volume contains 8 chapters, covering the conclusion of the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc and Part I of the 11th Nova Clash Arc. Gallery Vol 13 Full Image.jpg Roxanne Outline.jpg Vol 13 Table of Contents.jpg References See also Category:Volume Category:Manga